Mystical Sirens
Mystical Sirens was an independent crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. History Mystical Sirens was founded on 31 October, 2005. By July of 2007 the crew left Demons and Damsels and Camelryder had replaced Pimpkiller as captain of the crew. Public Statement Welcome to the MYSTICAL SIRENS Mission Statement: This crew will be respected as the Sirens were in Greek Mythology. When you leave [battle|battle, defeated or not, you will have gained our respect, as well as us gaining yours. This crew will be a hard working crew. If ye come aboard expect to give me your days work and I promise you will be rewarded in the end! We ARE a pillaging crew, so if you join expect to find a ship a sail, or ask one of the officers, they be glad to go out for you. Crew Articles #If you want to join the crew please wait until the mission is finished to ask. You will get your booty when we port so please do not bother our hardworking officers by asking them. #Please do not leave the ship while in battle, to do so is rude and you will receive a minus one on your cut of the booty. #If you are a pirate of the crew, please ask before you gun. If your rating on cutters and sloops is not at least respected, DON'T ASK. Not all of us are the greatest of gunners and Cannon Balls cost money. #IF it is a BRIG you must be rated MASTER or above to gun. #Please make sure you team well on battles as the whole team relies on the actions of each individual. So make sure we pull together as a team. #Remember we all get paid the same cut of the booty and rank is a privilege in this crew, and an honor to be worked for. #If we obtain Kraken's Blood, it will be sold before the booty is split. This means the crew needs to get to an inhabited island. SO please do not leave the vessel until matters can be taken care of. #20% of the money after stock is to be placed on the Crew Donation ship. DO NOT shirk this duty, first time will be a warning, second time will be a temporary demotion, 3rd time will be expulsion. We use this money for the crew and to build morale, so support us and let's have fun. #IF you forage and receive Gold Ore, it will be sold AFTER booty split. The forager will receive 50% of the monies, the OIC will receive 25% of the money and the other 25% will be left on the vessel for the owner of the vessel. Please be AWARE of this and do not deviate without prior approval. #Please of utmost importance, have fun and you will make a lot of BOOTY for those more important things! #I promise to treat you with fairness and respect and would ask you to do the same of anyone working on your vessel or member of your crew. #DO NOT come on a ship and take over from the current OIC unless asked to do so. DO NOT order people to stations unless you are the OIC. DO NOT reorder people from stations that I have placed. Otherwise make sure you ask the highest ranking officer onboard before you make orders. #DO NOT come on a ship and start asking people to join the crew, that is rude behavior. If they want to join they will ask, or we ask the vessel at the end of the pillage. I have many higher ranking officers that enjoy pillaging with us, and we don't want to ruin those friendships by being rude. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Work well on the mission and ask at the port , we will be happy to invite you to the crew. *Pirate: Please have at least 3 broads with respected rating and Master in guns. DO NOT GUN on FRIGS and BRIGS unless you are asked. *Officers: Must have all Solids in Piracy skills with only one able. Your job as an officer is to: learn to run stations on brigs and frigs, learn to nav, and learn to give respect to fellow jobbers, mates and gain respect of the crew and the ocean while having fun =). *Fleet officer: Must be in the crew at least 2 weeks!!! Must have at least 2 experts with one in gunning and a rating of renowned in those 2 experts. Must be able to run the brig/frig pillage jobbers with accuracy and respect. *Senior officer: DON'T ASK. It will be discussed amongst the current SOs. Your stats must be very high as well as your trust and respect level.